A Universal Mishap in Equestria
by Summersmusicii
Summary: When a Horseman from an apocalyptic Equestria is transported to the Equestria when know of now. He decides to conquer the world himself, but when he encounters an artist in the forest of Everfree and the Main Six, what will happen to him?


Today seemed bland. It always seemed bland to the young red furred Earth pony. He always had nothing to do in his free time except listen to what his brothers had to say or follow their orders.

This stallion was named Bellum and he had really nothing to do after "The End" happened. It was fun causing fights to break out in the Equestrian kingdom and other areas such as Manehattan or Ponyville but after that happened, it was only Bellum and his brothers. They were the only ponies living in the dystopian Equestria. Since it was just them and no pony else in that world that was living, there was not much to cause. No wars to create, no deaths, no hunger, and no plagues.

The crimson steed trotted along the path that led to the once beautiful Canterlot which was now wrecked and crumbled. Bellum sighed as his eyes stared blankly ahead. He wondered if anything exciting would happen, though he already knew the answer. "Dull, dull, dull," he said to himself as he continued walking.

"Yo Bell!" a voice heard nearby from behind him.

Bellum grumbled to himself as he turned around. He had always hated that nickname since it sounded like a girl's. He then saw who it was.

A few feet away, came a strange looking unicorn that was running. He was very thin as you could see the structure of his ribs and joints of his legs. His fur was a light yellow and his white hair was messy, always matted. The cutie mark on his flank was an apple core and his horn was crooked, leaning to the side a bit and broken midway through. He stopped running when he got close to Bellum and smiled showing his yellow rotting teeth.

"Hey Fames," greeted Bellum, "where you been and what have you been doing?"

"Ooohh nothing much," responded Fames whose voice was raspy, "just been wandering around here and there. Also, I've been looking for some corpses of our dear pony friends that were lying about."

"Friends really? Dude, I'm sure they're dust since we basically crushed everything here. There aren't any bodies when I looked." Even though Bellum secretly wished there were some ponies around even if they were dead or not. He would've used one or two for some firing practice.

Fames chuckled then said, "You never know if they're simply specks or just motionless bodies, dear brother."

"Whatever." Bellum replied in a dead tone of voice as both ponies trotted towards their home.

"So what have you been doing, Bell?" asked Fames, who wanted to create more conversation and was curious of what had his young sibling been up to.

"Absolutely nothing," Bellum answered with a sigh, "as always it's nothing."

The skeletal like unicorn frowned. "Come now, I'm sure there was something fun that you di-"

"No, nothing at all is not 'fun', Fames. It's always the same shit here in Equestria. Here we just live in this desolated place where there is absolutely NOTHING to do. Nothing, nada, blank! We only have rocks and dust, okay? That's all we have.. here.."

Fames looked at him, his purple eyes showed worrying for his little brother. He was about to say something but kept it to himself not wanting to upset Bellum.

They soon reached the entrance of the kingdom. The towers of it were torn down, reduced to broken pillars from the destruction. The waterfall near the castle was nothing more than rocks stacked onto the cliffs drying the water up. There was no color, beauty or happiness; just bitterness, pain and sorrow. It was the product of Bellum and his brothers' work on Equestria.

Upon arriving, Bellum's face contorted into a grimace as he saw a familiar pony at the entrance. To him, the pony was the one he truly hated. Despite being brothers, they resented and loathed each other.

This pony's name was Pestis Pestis or "Pestis" for short. He was a slender Earth pony, having long legs but not much of a body build. He wasn't skinny or thin like Fames but was a bit scrawny. His fur was a light green and mane, a hazelnut color which Bellum always refer to as "shit hair". The cutie mark the pony had was a toxin sign, representing his noxious personality.

"Pestis, dear brother!" Fames said cheerfully, bowing his head to his second elder brother.

Pestis smiled and simply greeted a hello to Fames but not to Bellum, seemingly wanting to annoy him like he always does.

The young red pony didn't look at his elder brother simply not wanting to see his grin. So quite simply, Bellum stared at the ground.

"Uh brother? Wouldn't you want to be so kind as to greet your brother, Pestis?" asked Fames, tilting his head. He had always wanted his two brothers to bond but to no avail.

Bellum stayed silent as he watched a small ant pushing an equally small rock. It soon was near Pestis and stopped, twitching a bit before falling to the ground; unmoving.

"Oh, leave him be," said Pestis having a small smirk on his face, "it's obvious he can't respect the upper ranks of his older brothers."

Bellum looked up at him with a sneer. "You think you're so much better, huh? Just causing simple colds and fucking stomach aches?"

Pestis laughed at his remark. "Oh you really think that? Well at least I don't cause petty fights between small towns and fillies."

Bellum slowly gritted his teeth in agitation, wanting to kick the grin off his mocking brother's face. Fames put out a hoof stopping the tension.

"Please, can we not have another right? Our other sibling will be here soon from his travels.." Fames didn't want anything bad to happen. The last time they fought, Bellum had motion sickness and the worst case of the hives that lasted for seven weeks.

Pestis then shrugged and went his way inside the castle. "Whatever. It's not my fault our baby brother is a weakling to us, Horsemen."

Soon as he heard that, Bellum's eyes turned into a glowing, fiery red. Fames still kept his hoof in front of him, but it didn't help calm him down at all. It only fueled the rage about he was the youngest of the Four Horsemen. It wasn't fair that he was treated like a child, always being looked down upon. He also didn't like how there was nothing to destroy to calm his anger. It was all maddening and boring around here!

The scarlet Earth pony pushed Fames's hoof away and stormed inside, heading to the left hallway. Fames's worried look returned upon him. He was wondering what his dear brother was going to do.

Thinking that I'm a weakling huh? Bellum thought, slowly coming up with an idea. He soon arrived at a black door with a skull as a doorknob. He grinned as he opened it and went inside the room that was filled with shelves of old tomes and skeletons lying around the floor. He reached for a a brown old leather covered book that had a red eye on it from the shelves.

I'll show you who's the highest rank, he thought to himself as he opened it.


End file.
